We Were Soldiers
by RosaSB
Summary: We were children once, young and innocent. We were friends once, happy, and looking to a bright future. We were ordinary people. But the ordinary, became the extraordinary, and with one small swish of a wand, we became so much more.
1. Chapter I: Sixth Year

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters, settings or scenes associated with Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong><span>We Were Soldiers<span>**

**Chapter I**

**Sixth Year**

It was exceptionally cold, the morning of 1st September, 1976. Usually, the last remnants of summer were still lingering around this time of the year, chilly breezes punctuated with bright sunshine and the occasional hot day. Not that England had seen much of a summer this year, no, the weather had decided to turn oddly cold over the summer months, making it quite a dismal holiday indeed.

London, in particular, was experiencing the chilly winds and spots of rain shown up and down the country. The poor weatherman for the national television station was at a loss to explain the irregular weather – this time of year should have been sunny, and funnily enough the rest of the world appeared to be having heat waves or pleasant bouts of sunshine. But not the UK, no they were stuck with the wind and the rain and thunderstorms, making the mood in Kings Cross station that morning even more irritable than usual.

Of course, the station was still as busy as ever. Men and women bustled about busily, clad in crisp back suits and carrying large leather briefcases, winding in between the crowds of tourists and school children who were ambling about the station at a more leisurely pace.

It was as normal as normal could be, save for one small detail. For some reason, every year on the 1st of September, between the hours of ten and eleven o'clock, the strangest of folk could be seen wandering the train station. Some dressed in brightly coloured robes, some donning odd pointed hats – some children were even to be seen pushing trolleys carrying _owls_, of all things. The 1st of September, and in July, and near Christmas, these peculiar families caused many a raised eyebrow, although more often than not, they were overlooked in the race to catch a train on time.

And so, the morning wore on exactly how it always did, except perhaps the many delays caused by uprooted tracks and other acts of vandalism by the terrible little yobs flittering about these days. People busied themselves going to work or visiting the station on some sort of leisure or educational visit, and the weirdly wonderful robed people made their annual appearance, seen for a few moments, then disappearing into the crowds.

Yet, something seemed different this year. Someone else had joined the throng in the station, people who could be described similarly to the pointy hat wearing people. But for some reason, they did not seem as harmless as the usual eccentric oddities. No, these people were robed in black, large cowls covering their faces. The shoved people out of the way, never breaking stride, and hissed at people as they passed. They were _definitely_ not the same as the owl people.

A large group had entered the station, robes swishing slightly in the wind from outside. Wordlessly, the group broke into two, and began pushing their way through the crowd, shoving anyone who got in their way so forcefully, many fell to the ground. One man in particular, shouted at the foul behaviour of some people, and promptly found himself being sent flying through the air.

For people who had witnessed the event, their eyes widened in fear and awe. A tall blonde woman pointed to one of the robed figures, whose arm was outstretched and pointing a thin wooden rod at the spot the flying man had once stood.

Silence. An eerie, bone shivering silence. It felt as though the air had all but been sucked from the station as more people stopped and listened to the whispers of those who had witnessed the man thrown backwards as if of his own accord.

Opposite the robed groups, a squat little man wearing a bright purple bowler hat and what appeared to be dungaree's spotted the group. With a small yelp, he glanced wildly at a metal barrier to his left. The man paled, his blue eyes bulging. And before anyone could even realise he was there, the man spun on the spot, and promptly disappeared into thin air.

One of the members of the robed group, however, had noticed this flurry of moment. Not a second passed before a jet of light was sent towards the space the bowler wearing man had once occupied. A flash of red, hitting the stone wall opposite and sending chunks the size of large rocks flying into the crowd, it was then that the tall woman, still pointing at one of the robed men, screamed.

It was utter chaos. Men and women and children ran in all directions, some heading for the exits, others clambering aboard trains hoping they could make a quick escape. The robed group began shooting jets of light in all directions, some hitting people and sending them flying, others hitting the station walls and windows, shattering both stone and glass. The group seemed to be blasting their way towards platform 9, or perhaps 10. The metal barrier between the two took quite a beating jets of bright white light thrown furiously towards it. Strangely, no damage at all was done to the barrier, as if it merely absorbed the stream of flashing colours. Men roared, women sobbed, children shook with fear, the group continuing their barrage of attacks.

And then, something even odder happened. All throughout the crowd near platforms 9 and 10, twenty to thirty people suddenly appeared from absolutely nowhere, simply materialising out of thin air, joining the throng. Almost immediately, the new arrivals began countering the attacks of the robed group, their own jets of light knocking back many of them. Several formed a protective circle around the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, whilst the rest charged forward, engaging the black robed group, identical thin wooden rods moving in a blue, bolts of light flying this way and that.

Some of the civilians of this battle cheered at their saviours, despite the utter nonsensicalness of the situation, others simply ran for cover.

"Alastor!" called one woman wearing a long green cloak, "Your left!"

The man named Alastor, a rather frightening fellow with scraggy hair and several scars on his face span around, countering whatever attack with a flash of blue light. The robed person, one couldn't tell whether they were male or female unless their hoods fell down, was thrown backwards by the blast of blue, and seemingly knocked unconscious.

"Dumbledore's on his way!" cried an older woman with hazel eyes, clinging to the arm of a man sporting round rimmed glasses.

"DO NOT BREAK FORMATION!" the man called Alastor roared, pointing to the gaggle of people surrounding platform 9 and 10's metal barrier who were starting to move forward and help those still fighting. A beam of green light narrowly missed Alastor's head, sending him diving to the ground.

An almighty crash sounded, followed by the piercing cry of a bird. A swan like creature adorned with crimson and gold feathers swopped upon the battle, calling out a fierce battle cry. Several of the robed members of the group stumbled, looking around frantically.

Amidst the battle, a new man had appeared. Tall and thin, his face wrinkled, covered by a snow white, waist length beard and bright sapphire eyes blazing, the man raised his wand, an almighty boom knocking many off their feet. Those of the attacking group still able to move disappeared with loud cracks, those unable to were bound by the allies of the old man. And as quickly as that, it was over.

Alastor shoved his way through the crowd towards the old man, his face twisted in anger and his breathing harsh and ragged.

"We got four; I've got the Aurors taking them to the Ministry now. Crouch has called a meeting."

The old man nodded, his eyes surveying the scene before him. The floor of Kings Cross was littered with dust and rubble, civilians struggling to their feet, those who were wounded being escorted from the building. The old man then looked right, and spotted the metal barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and aside from the dust, seemed relatively unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded again.

"All is well, the students are aboard and will be notified once they reach Hogwarts – I trust you will have sent some of us to Hogsmeade?"

Alastor nodded gruffly, "The Potter's have volunteered, so have the McKinnons. They've got their kids up there so they were keen. I've sent a couple of Aurors up too."

"Good," the old man held out his, the great swan-like bird landing gracefully, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go to the Ministry now that all is safe. Please keep me updated, I will be at the castle should you need me."

Alastor nodded and watched the old man disappear. He stood for a moment, eyes fixated on a group of the robed attackers being escorted roughly by his 'Aurors'. He grunted, shaking his head, before turning back to the battle scene and barking orders at those still working there.

* * *

><p>" – attacked Kings Cross."<p>

"Right outside the platform I heard."

"You think he was trying to get in?"

"Definitely, apparently he wants to stop the muggleborns coming here."

A tall, thin blonde girl rolled her eyes at the table beside her, the whispers in the hall creating an annoying buzz throughout the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She pursed her lips, and turned to a short, slightly tubby girl beside her.

"And with good reason," the blonde girl sneered, shooting an annoyed glare at the table beside hers, "It's about time someone got rid of that lot stinking up the place."

The short girl beside her nodded in agreement, adjusting a silver and green tie absently, "Personally I'm disappointed they didn't get through, though I highly doubt _he_ was there, the damage would have been a lot worse."

"Or better," a broad shouldered boy opposite the girls added, "The more trouble caused for the mudbloods and the muggles, the better."

"Here here!" the short girl grinned, raising her goblet to him.

This line of chatter seemed to hold strong at that particular table, whilst the rest of the occupants of the hall voiced their anger and fear, the silver and green clad students of Slytherin house beheld a sense of awe in their voices, the topic eliciting murmurs of approval and glints of excitement in their eyes.

The small group sniggered, looking up as another two joined their table.

"Prefects meeting with Slughorn," a boy with greasy looking black hair and dark beady eyes grunted to their unasked question, taking a seat next to the two boys already seated.

"What did he want, was it about the attack?" asked the broad shouldered boy.

"Clearly," the skinny dark eyed boy sneered, "Nice to see you haven't lost your brain over the summer, Mulciber."

'Mulciber' rolled his eyes and grunted, turning back to the girls, "Sonja, what did he say?"

The girl who had just joined the table, Sonja, looked up, light blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nothing that concerns you, Dumbledore's going to explain so I'll let him have the _delight_ in gossiping with you."

Another boy, sitting next to Mulciber chuckled, "Someone's snappy this evening."

Sonja rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls, "So would you be, Avery, if you had every bloody Joe and Mary-Sue running up to you asking what happened. How am I supposed to bloody know, I was on the train."

"Cheer up dearest," the blonde girl smiled, "We're all a bit miffed we didn't hear more, even more so when Dumbles spouts some waffle about the _evil of the world_," she adopted a look of disgust on her pretty face, causing the rest of the group, minus Sonja, laugh.

"Viv's right," the short girl sniggered, "The man talks a load of rubbish."

"Much like you then, eh Alecto," Gareth smirked, Alecto turning a fierce shade of red. Viv, or Vivienne as she preferred to be called, flipped her hair and turned to Sonja. She seemed to focus most of her attention of the chestnut haired girl.

"Any who, did you _see_ who Harriet Kendall was snogging on the train?"

Sonja tore her gaze from the teachers table, where Professor Slughorn was deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, and shook her head.

"Darius, that's who!" her pretty blue eyes turned cold, "Taken a few steps down the ladder, don't you think."

Sonja nodded absently, her eyes drifting to the Gryffindor table where a group of boys were mucking about, two of them pretending to duel one another. She rolled her eyes with a sneer, and turned back to her friends.

"Probably just after one thing," she stopped as she spotted Professor Dumbledore enter the hall, the rest of the students quickly following, the chatter dying instantly.

Dumbledore surveyed his students through half moon glasses, his usually twinkling eyes darkened in the bright candle light. He clasped his hands before him, inhaling lightly, and began to speak.

"Welcome, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome back to those of you I know, and welcome to a new year to those I do not. Now I know you will all be wondering about the incident at Kings Cross this morning, and I will not dilly dally around the subject."

He paused, shifting in his midnight blue robes, his face crinkled and full of worry.

"Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters made an attempt to enter platform 9 and ¾'s this morning, an attempt I have no doubt was malicious, and done to threaten the security of every single one of you sitting before me."

"Not all of us," muttered Avery, eliciting several chuckles from the Slytherin table, and several angry hisses from the other tables.

Having either not heard, or simply choosing to ignore the comment, Dumbledore continued, "The plan was thwarted by our highly skilled Aurors, who will now be stationed around the school until it is felt by the Ministry that the school is secure. I will implore to you know, you _will_ be safe as long as you stay within these enchanted grounds and follow our rules. Within these walls, you are protected, outside of them, those who wish to harm us will have the upper hand."

"Good riddance," Irvina sniffed, twirling a strand of dirty blonde hair around her finger, "Shove all the mudbloods in the forest, that'll teach em'."

"Sshh," Sonja hissed, "At least have some manners."

Irvina rolled her eyes, but remained silent. Sonja knew she had a certain amount of control over the girls, coming from such a respected family; it served her well when they got on her nerves.

"Now, the situation has been dealt with, and I hope you do not dwell on the worry it has no doubt caused," the twinkle returned to his eyes, and Dumbledore offered a crooked smile, "I will not keep your hungry stomachs in suspense any longer, enjoy the feast."

At that, the usual array of sumptuous meals suddenly appeared, the first years' gasps heard over the scattered cheers of those exceptionally hungry. Sonja reached for the nearest plate to her, pork chops, and began to pile her plate high. She hadn't realised quite how hungry she was until the food had appeared.

The chatter rose again, topics now changing to that of the year ahead, the Quidditch matches, lessons and the house cups. Sonja ate in silence, absently drifting in and out of the conversations around her.

She was like that a lot, preferring to listen rather than speak. It kept her out of trouble, at the very least, and no one seemed to have the guts to question why she wasn't as vocal as her fellow house mates. It just made life a lot simpler, keeping quiet and reserved.

" – still owling Andromeda, but the last I heard her parents had kicked her out."

"Can you blame them? Running off with a muggle, I'm surprised they didn't cart him off to Azkaban," Sonja heard Alecto say. She knew what they were talking about; Vivienne had kept Sonja quite informed about Andromeda Black's supposed courtship with a muggle born – to Alecto these were as bad as muggles, and therefore how she referred to them.

"Well," Vivienne toyed with her bowl of soup, "Can't say I'm surprised, look at the way _he_ turned out." The Slytherins looked over, or turned in their seats, to the Gryffindor table on the other side of the room.

Sonja returned to her meal, once again bored of the conversation. She locked eyes with Snape, who shrugged, and turned back to his own plate; he almost as quiet at mealtimes as she was, though she was sure it was because he didn't like the company.

Since her first year of Hogwarts, being sorted into Slytherin and forced into relationships with the people around her, Sonja had learnt a great deal. Firstly, keep your opinion to yourself. Opinions caused disagreements, and disagreements often led to trouble. Secondly, trust no one. You were your own best friend, the only person you could rely, you must be smart, cunning and wise enough to get what you wanted on your own. And thirdly, never openly show civility towards those your friends disliked. It lead to point one, and so on.

It wasn't that she disliked the company, Sonja actually had a lot of good memories with Viv and the girls. They were close, being that they'd been thrust together without a say, and Sonja didn't dislike them as other students did. She enjoyed their time together – the shame was, outside influences often changed people to a point where they became unrecognisable to the people you once knew.

Such a shame indeed.

Dinner passed quickly, and Sonja was glad to finally be able to relax in her usual emerald four poster bed. She changed as fast as she could, and declared she was too tired to continue in any conversations the girls wished to have. Sleep was far more important and interesting to her.

Her sixth year of Hogwarts had gotten off to, let's say, an _interesting_ start. Not that life at Hogwarts wasn't always interesting; barely a day passed without out some form of drama, large or small, taking over their small talk and gossiping. However the attack on Kings Cross had only further confirmed the troubles of the outside world were slowly seeping into the school, like an unwanted mist hanging thickly in the year.

No matter what house you were sorted into, the goings on of the so-called war affected them all. Some, like the company she kept, voiced their approval and support, others, like the idiots on the opposite side of the hall, shouted of disapproval and uprising against the leader of it all. Wherever you came from, whatever your beliefs, it was clear to Sonja that even on their first day back, the war was now as big a part of their lives as ever.

It was with this worrying thought, Sonja drifted off to sleep. Worry, not for the attacks, but for the opinion she herself held.

They could never know.


	2. Chapter II: Lily Evans

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you to all who read the last chapter, very much appreciated._

**Kenzieloveify:** _Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Yes I find Slytherins are often stereotyped, althought I suppose who can blame us eh? A kind friend would probably do her the world of good, yes. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**Lily Evans**

Sonja tapped her fingers rhythmically on the table she was sitting at, eyes glazed and unfocused. Defence really could be a chore when they weren't doing a practical; their Professor this year had turned out to be quite the stuffy old git, extremely intolerant of anything other than study related subjects. She glanced at Vivienne, who had pulled out a mirror and was re-applying lipstick Sonja was sure she had done not even an hour ago. Sighing, she let her eyes drift over the occupants of the classroom.

The class was made up of just Slytherins and Gryffindors. The demand for the class had almost tripled in recent years, apparently the ongoing war of their world had forced students to rethink career choices, and focus on subjects that would be useful to them given the current situation. As always, the Professors thought it simply necessary to pair the two houses that couldn't stand each other most, and suffice to say, sixth year was no doubt the year one of them would finally kill the other.

Not that she cared. It wasn't as if Sonja had anything against the Gryffindors, unlike most of her fellow Slytherins, she could probably have carried a decent conversation with a select few. She merely just didn't see them as part of their life.

You see, Sonja wasn't exactly as vocal as her friends about the current muggles vs. wizards' conflict going on. She wasn't exactly fond of muggleborns, like the Gryffindors, she simply just didn't care about them. If she hexed someone, it wasn't because of their blood status; it was simply because they'd gotten on her nerves. Unfortunately, this put Sonja in quite a predicament, seeing as the people who surrounded her had a very strong opinion of muggleborns being a part of the wizarding world – most of the time Sonja just kept her mouth shut.

It seemed to have worked, for the most part, but Sonja had a nagging feeling as her last two years of Hogwarts progressed, she'd find herself part of more and more conversations about the Dark Lord, something she wasn't entirely comfortable with. Again, it wasn't that she cared – she just didn't ever want to become a murderer. But, she would come to that bridge when she crossed it, perhaps by seventh year the war would be over and everything would return to normal.

Luckily she had the ability to push the worrying little voice that disagreed with this notion to the back of her mind for now.

"Now I will warn you," Professor Drone was saying, Sonja finally snapping from her thoughts, "We are now entering your NEWT years. Many of you will not be able to handle the pressure of taking this subject at such a level, and quite frankly I'm surprised so many of you were allowed to proceed to this class."

On the opposite side of the room, two tall black haired boys sniggered. The Professor snapped his to the boys, his gaze fixed in an angry glare.

"Something to say, children?" The Professor sneered. The boys' smirked, identical cheeky grins, the taller of the two clearing his throat.

"We just think you simply underestimate the skills of this class, well," he shot another smirk over to the Slytherin side of the classroom, "Some of us."

The Professor had started to turn an amusing shade of red, and stormed over to the boys' desk.

"Names."

"James Potter, sir," the taller boy grinned, "This here's my mate Sirius Black. I think you'll find we're _more_ than capable of handling the _pressure_," the two boys sniggered again, looking quite pleased with themselves.

Ahh, Potter and Black. Quite frankly, the most annoying pair of idiots Sonja had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. How the two of them came to be so popular she would never know - Sonja couldn't stand the pair of them.

They were arrogant, and knew it. They seemed to think they were a cut above the rest, and Sonja found it hilarious they were so up their selves spouting nonsensical idiocy about Slytherin bullies they didn't realise they were just as bad as her house were.

They were two fourths of what had collectively become known the students and teachers alike; the Marauders. Purveyors of mischief and all things badly behaved, with the hearts of pranksters and the attitudes of three year olds. Whilst Sonja could sort of stand to be around the rest of the group, the tamed Remus Lupin and the lost little puppy Pettigrew, Potter and Black tried her patience on more than one occasion. In fact, they did that with most of the Slytherins, and several people from other houses, but other than that they were adored.

Sonja drifted back into the conversation across the room just in time to hear Drone give the pair their first detention of the year; suffice to say they looked rather proud. Remus Lupin was shaking his head with a small smile, Pettigrew watching the pair with amused awe.

Idiots.

"Right you lot. For the next few weeks we will be studying defensive spells. Which means partners. Which means I'm mixing the lot of you up. Any complaining and you can leave, am I clear?"

The class grumbled, a few students shifting in their seats uncomfortably. Drone simply looked on with a superior smile, and flicked his wand, a list of names and partners names appearing on the board. Sonja squinted to see the board without having to leave her seat, and spotted her name paired with that of Lily Evans. Brilliant.

"Oooo," Alecto sneered, her dark eyes glinting, "Sonja got the mudblood."

Sonja rolled her eyes, "You got Black. Enjoy," she shot her friend a grin, and gathered up her things, finding Lily Evans whispering furiously with her two friends, Mary Macdonald and Dorcas Meadowes. The three were shooting furtive glances towards Sonja, the girl simply shaking her head and starting over to her new seat.

"I'm warning you," Sonja's way was blocked by none other than Potter, a dark look crossing his face, "Any funny business with Evans and you'll have us lot on your case."

If there was one thing James Potter loved most, it was Lily Evans. And rebukes be damned, he would have his say when it came to every aspect of her perfect little life.

Sonja snorted, "I'll keep that in mind," and she pushed past him to where Lily was now sitting alone, her friends having trundled over to their own disdainful pairing. Sonja set her bag down and slid into the empty seat next to her new partner. The pair sat in silence for a moment as the rest of the class found their new seats, complaining under their breaths of the unfairness of Slytherin-Gryffindor partnership. In particular, Sirius Black looked positively murderous.

"Page 24, I want notes taken on intermediate shield charms, to be transferred into a report by you and your partner. Practicals will be held after a sufficient enough report is produced. And yes, my little darlings," The corners of Drone's mouth curled upwards, "This means spending time outside of class together. Get going."

Sonja let out an impatient sigh, and pulled out her book.

"Bloody lunatic."

"You can say that again."

Sonja raised an eyebrow, turning to face Lily.

Lily Evans; Hogwarts' perfect little angel. Adored by everyone; the little muggleborn who came to be top of just about every subject available at Hogwarts. Sickeningly kind, overly friendly, extremely pretty; seems she had the entire package. She even sported a friendship with a Slytherin for several years, until the whole muggle parents thing came into play. Sonja remembered the day vividly – she'd actually routed for Lily at one point, Snape could be quite the tempestuous little git.

"Well what do you know, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor agreeing on something," Sonja smirked, turning back to her book. She heard Lily snort, and they were met with silence once more. Sonja found the page she had been looking for, and began jotting down notes. Drone had taken a seat at his desk, ignoring the furious whispers between partners. Sonja sighed again.

"Oh, and by the way. You don't need to send your bodyguard out every time we're around each other, tell him I'm perfectly civil."

The red head snapped perfect green eyes to Sonja, eyes filled with confusion, "Bodyguard?"

Sonja jerked her head over to Potter and Mulciber, the pair staring daggers at each other, books unopened and quills untouched.

"What do you mean," Lily growled, glaring at the messy haired boy.

Sonja twirled her quill between her fingers, "Just to watch myself and any _funny_ _business_ I might be up to. Poor lad, pines after you so much he's even taken to being your personal minder."

"I didn't ask him to," Lily replied through gritted teeth, "Whatever you try I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

Sonja laughed, "Trust me, I'm not trying anything, there's better partnerships I'd rather just sit back and watch," she jabbed her quill towards Vivienne and Remus. Lily quirked an eyebrow, Sonja then nodding to Irvina and Dorcas, the latter of which was giving Vivienne a look so full of hatred, Sonja was sure she was trying to maim Viv with her mind.

"She's right to be angry," Lily said flippantly, "Pollux is well known for.. messing around with peoples boyfriends."

Sonja shrugged, "Well those lads can't be the nicest if they're willing to cheat on their girlfriends, if anything she's doing them a favour."

"Oh really?" Lily rolled her eyes, "Well let me tell you, Dorcas won't stand for any of her tricks."

Sonja's lips curled into a smile, "Exactly why I find it interesting."

Sonja returned to her work, aware of the confused looks Lily was sending her. The rest of the lesson passed in silence, save for the odd heated whisper between particular pairings and the scratch of quills on parchment. Sonja and Lily, for the most part, worked alone and refrained from speaking to each other, the only time this happening when Lily ran out of ink and asked to borrow some of Sonja's. By the time the bell had rang, Sonja braced herself for Lily confronting her, something which happened no sooner than she had left the classroom.

"Yes," Sonja sighed impatiently. Lily eyed her for a moment, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't get you."

"Thank you."

"No," Lily shook her head, red hair falling forward over her arms, "Not one threat, one name. I just don't get you at all."

Sonja rolled her eyes, and leant closer to Lily, "Shouldn't be so quick to judge, then."

She strode past the Gryffindor to where Vivienne and the girls were waiting, looks of pure anger on their faces.

"Is he out of his sodding _mind_," Alecto cried as soon as Sonja reached the group, "Putting us with that lot, I swear Black will be in the Hospital Wing by the end of term."

"I got the specky one," Vivienne replied dismissively, "Could've been worse."

Irvina snorted, "I got his girlfriend. I'd watch yourself, Viv. She's baying for your blood."

"Meadowes," Vivienne rolled her eyes, "What's she going to do, talk me to death. Honestly the girl _never_ shuts up."

"You've got something in common then," Sonja grinned, "I'd watch, Remus must like the gobby type."

Vivienne slapped her friend on the arm, scowling, "As if, he's so _old_ looking. I mean really, grey hair at sixteen? Ridiculous."

The girls continued walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch, passing the games keeper Hagrid who was carrying something resembling a dead pheasant. Vivienne shot the man a nasty look, pushing past him into the hall.

"Disgusting," she hissed, "As if we don't have enough of his filth, now he's bringing dead animals into the castle. Vile."

"Probably lunch," Sonja shrugged, Vivienne shuddering with repulsion, "He's not _that_ bad."

"He's an oaf," Alecto sniggered, "A great bumbling lunatic. It's ridiculous the types of people they let in here."

"...won't have it Remus. I want you to go see Drone NOW!"

"He said we can't swap, what else am I supposed to do?"

"You're not working with that _slag_. I won't stand for it!"

Vivienne quirked an eyebrow, a sly smile crossing her face. She glanced at the girls, Alecto grinning manically and Irvina stifling a snort. Sonja smirked slightly. This should be fun.

"Remus," Viv called sweetly, "Remus dear."

Remus and Dorcas spun around, the latter hissing angrily. Vivienne flounced over to the pair, flipping her hair as she did so.

"Remus I was thinking we should get started on our essay as soon as possible," she smirked at Dorcas, who had turned an angry shade of red, "How about we meet in the library tonight?"

Poor Remus seemed at a loss for words. He stuttered for a moment, glancing worriedly at his irate girlfriend.

"I.. errr.. I don't think I can.. tonight. Busy," he glanced again at Dorcas, who smiled triumphantly. Vivienne pouted slightly, placing a hand on Remus' arm.

"Maybe some other time then," she smirked at Dorcas, the latter gnashing her teeth in fury, and then turned on her heel and skipped into the hall.

Irvina and Alecto burst into snide cackles, pointing at Dorcas as they passed. Sonja shook her head with a smile and wandered over to the Great Hall. She felt someone pull on her arm, and turned to face Dorcas, her dark eyes narrowed.

"Tell your _friend_ to watch herself," Dorcas snapped, "I know what she's up to."

Sonja rolled her eyes and shrugged Dorcas off, "Maybe you should watch your _boyfriend_, he was quite lost for words there, wasn't he?"

Sonja entered the hall without a second glance, and spotted her friends chatting with Avery and Mulciber, no doubt telling them of the exchange outside the hall. She headed over to the group, but stopped as a strange feeling of dread washed over her. She frowned. That was odd.

"Sonja," Vivienne grinned as her friend took a seat opposite her, "We were just telling Gareth and Adrian about Meadowes," she laughed softly, "I think Defence might have just become _a lot_ more interesting."

Sonja managed a smile, and pulled a plate of soup towards her, a small frown continuing to play across her features. She felt awfully uncomfortable for some reason, some strange, unknown reason. Almost as if she didn't want to be here.

Ridiculous.

"Fancy skiving Charms?"

Sonja looked up to see Vivienne watching her expectantly, and quirked an eyebrow.

"It's the third day back and you're sick already?"

Vivienne nodded, "Yes, well?"

Sonja shook her head, "No thanks. Mum would kill me if she found out."

"Scared of mummy dearest now, are we?" Avery teased, his dark eyes twinkling, "Mind you I would be, heard she's got a right nasty temper."

"Thanks," Sonja muttered, "Anyways there aren't many in Charms this year I've heard, few Gryffindors, couple of Ravenclaws, don't know of any Hufflepuff's, so Flitwick's likely to notice."

Vivienne shrugged, "Suit yourself, girls?"

Alecto shook her head, "Didn't take it."

Irvina agreed to skive, leaving only Sonja and Snape heading to lesson. Whilst they were in the same house, the pair rarely spoke. Snape had become more and more reserved in the past few years, head always in a dark looking book, or messing around in the dungeons alone. Any time he spent with people, was with Mulciber, Avery, and several seventh year Slytherins. He'd never paid much attention to the girls.

"So," Sonja started, "Didn't think you'd pick Charms."

Snape shrugged, pulling his shabby looking bag higher on his shoulder, "Had my reasons."

Sonja quirked an eyebrow, "Certain red head have anything to do with that?" she teased, knowing full well any mention of Lily Evans sent Snape into a right little mood.

"No," he snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Why would I care what that – mudblood – took?"

Sonja laughed, shaking her head, "You don't have to call her names in front of me, Severus. I know you only do it for Mulciber and the rest."

Snape grumbled something, but did not reply. Sonja sighed, and was rather glad to spot a gaggle of students outside of the Charms classroom – at least she wouldn't be forced to speak with Snape now.

"Ah, look what the Hippogriffs dragged in," Sonja rolled her eyes, the unmistakable sneer of James Potter reaching her ears.

"Only two of them? Guess Flitwick wasn't as easy going this year, letting any old fodder in," Dorcas Meadowes seemed to have joined in, leaning against a wall next to Remus Lupin.

"Should be fun," Sirius grinned, sticking his foot out and tripping Snape as he passed.

"You - "

"_Expelliarmus_."

Snape had pulled out his wand, only to have it quickly taken by Potter. Black and Meadowes looked positively gleeful, whilst Snape's pallid face began to redden.

"Give him his wand back;" Sonja said in a rather bored tone, "No one wants a scene."

Potter grinned slyly, "On the contrary, Selwyn, I quite like scenes. Bit of an expert you see," he flicked his own wand, sending Snape flying back into a wall. There were several gasps, a lot of sniggers, and one unmistakable huff.

"Potter, leave it."

Snape pulled himself up from the floor and spat, "I don't need _your_ help."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I wasn't _helping_ you, I just don't want Gryffindor to lose points before we even get any," she turned back to James, "Just give him his wand, please?"

Of course, the word please from Lily Evans was enough to send Potter into a state of mindless euphoria. Any pleasantness from the girl and he was putty in her hands – and she probably knew that. Potter tossed Snape back his wand, Sonja shooting her fellow Slytherin a warning look not to push any further. Snape merely hissed something under his breath, and stormed to the back of the queue for the classroom. Sonja made to follow him, when she felt someone tug on her sleeve for the third time that day.

"Yes," she sighed impatiently, and was met with a pair of almond shaped green eyes.

"About our essay," the red head started, "We should try and get it done as soon as possible. How's tomorrow night?"

Sonja glanced at Dorcas, who was glaring, and at Mary, who looked quite worried, and then nodded.

"Fine by me. Seven at the library?"

"Alright."

"Sorry I'm late class," tiny Professor Flitwick came scurrying into view carrying a teetering pile of parchment that was quickly relieved from him by Potter and Remus. The Professor thanked the pair and unlocked the classroom, "In we go, my my, we seem to have a couple missing. Miss Selwyn where are Miss Pollux and Miss Yaxley?"

Sonja shrugged, "Not well, Professor, they said to tell you sorry they couldn't make it, a bug I think."

Flitwick, as always, thought the best of his students and adopted an apologetic look.

"Oh dear, please wish them well."

"I will sir," Sonja smiled, ignoring the eye rolls of several Gryffindors. She followed the Professor into the classroom and took a seat right at the back, no one else bothering to join her.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Sonja made her way slowly to the library to meet Lily. She had left the common room to laughter at having to work with 'the mudblood', and would have been lying if she said she wasn't relieved to get away. The Slytherins had been beginning to annoy her more and more as the first week of term progressed. Sonja put it down to stress; even in the first four days they had been given a ridiculous amount of homework, assignments and tasks with limited time to complete them. The professors were going a little over the top; NEWT's were more than a year and a half away.<p>

Sonja spotted Lily as soon as she entered the library, sitting in full view of the librarian. She stifled a snort, was her reputation really that intimidating that Evans wouldn't even sit further back in the library with her.

The red head was already surrounded by a pile of books, scribbling away furiously on her parchment. Sonja sauntered over to the table, and dropped her bag on the table, causing Lily to start.

"Oh, you scared me," she looked rather flustered, and glanced around the library, easing up a little when she saw Madam Pince at her desk.

"Sorry," Sonja smirked, "Started already?"

Lily nodded, clearing a space for Sonja to work in, "I've already drafted an introduction, I thought if we tackled a certain part each, then summarised together, we'd get it done quite quickly."

Sonja, for the most part, looked slightly impressed. Lily certainly took her work seriously, seemed quite organised.

"Fine by me. What've you got so far?"

Lily eyed Sonja for a moment, and cleared her throat, "Just the basic introduction to shield charms. A quick explanation of what they are and why they're used. I thought we could perhaps research the origins, how they came about."

Sonja nodded, "Digging quite deep, aren't we?"

Lily blushed a little, "There's nothing wrong with being thorough."

"Nothing at all."

A short while later, Sonja and Lily found themselves working quite well together – a strange feat, the pair had only spoken on occasion during prefect duties.

"Protego Horriblis," Sonja pointed to her book, "Protects areas against particularly Dark Magic," she smirked at the look Lily gave her, "Mere coincidence I found that once."

Lily shuffled her parchment, "Right. So that's three variants. We should write a paragraph on each – any in particular you'd like to take?"

Sonja rolled her eyes, "Might as well take this one, it'll be expected," she pulled the book closer, studying the small paragraph of writing.

_For magic most bold, sinister by nature and aimed to harm, Protego Horriblis can protect areas large and small, depending on the power of the caster. One of the more advanced variants of the Protego shield spell, Protego Horriblis will detect and deflect magic recognised to be particularly dark in nature. Often used during battles..._

"Handy stuff," Sonja muttered, chewing on the end of her quill. She felt a small shiver go down her spine, and looked up to see Lily watching her.

"Yes?"

Lily regarded her for a moment, cocking her head slightly, "You're very strange."

"Again, thank you."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're almost – _civil_, it's odd."

"I thought you didn't believe in holding prejudice, I always got the impression you felt you were above such things."

"Above?" Lily quirked an eyebrow, "I'm above nothing. I simply commented on behaviour I didn't expect."

Sonja snorted, "Lovely," she resumed writing for a minute, before saying, "What do you mean by strange?"

The red head smiled, annoying Sonja further, "Just – strange. I didn't even expect you to turn up. Goodness knows what your friends think."

Sonja shrugged, "I'm sure you can imagine."

Lily sighed lightly, setting her quill down, "I never understood it. All this purity of blood nonsense. Magic is magic, regardless of blood."

Sonja set her quill down too, "Listen, Evans, I really don't want to get into a conversation about blood purity and what not, can we finish the essay so I can get to bed."

Lily looked shocked for a moment, before adopting an indifferent look and replying coolly, "Fine. In fact, I think we've done enough for tonight. We'll continue it next lesson," she began packing her things away, and Sonja felt a slight twinge of guilt.

"Sorry, it's just.. not a preferred topic of mine."

Lily stopped mid way placing a book in her bag, and frowned.

"Oh. I see," she almost smiled, but merely nodded, "We'll leave this for tonight, my eyes are hurting."

Sonja nodded too, and gathered up her things. She paused for a moment.

"Thank you for not making this too awkward."

Lily half smiled, "Likewise."

* * *

><p>"Did she hex you?"<p>

"How was it, was she mean?"

"If she hexed you Lily, tell me right now and I'll shove a broom right up her - "

"Girls," Lily laughed softly, "It was fine. Civil, even."

Dorcas scrunched her nose, "_Civil? _I hardly think she knows the concept of being civil."

Sitting on her bed, Mary said softly, "Oh I don't know. She never seemed as bad as the others, remember fifth year? When Mulciber attacked me," Dorcas growled in response to this, "I don't think I once saw her laugh, in fact she seemed quite cool towards Mulciber for awhile."

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "You're too nice Macdonald, honestly. She's a nasty piece of work, sly, works behind them lot."

"I don't know," Lily said slowly, setting her book bag down on the end of her bed, "I mentioned what her friends would probably be saying; she didn't seem to want to talk about it."

Dorcas snorted, "Exactly. Doesn't wanna drop them in it."

Mary twirled a strand of light brown hair around her finger, "Maybe, although I hardly think they'd be bothered."

Lily shrugged, pulling off her school jumper. Indeed, tonight had been quite odd. From what she'd heard, the Slytherin-Gryffindor pairings were turning into a nightmare. James and Mulciber had already resorted to threatening one another, and Dorcas had _politely_ informed Irvina if she so much as looked at her in a funny way, she'd be in the hospital wing for a week. Suffice to say, actually managing to finish half an essay was quite an achievement indeed.

"I don't know much about her, really. I know she had a run in with Black a few years back, a few nasty hexes were used, but other than that she seems quite quiet."

Dorcas shook her finger at Lily, eyes ablaze, "Don't you be fooled Evans, I know the Selwyn's, they're a bad bunch."

Mary agreed, a little reluctantly, "Yeah, my mum wasn't too pleased to hear she was in our year. Apparently they're an old family, quite prominent in the pure blood circuit."

"Remember what Black said," Dorcas added, "Apparently her dad had something to do with those muggle killings a few years back."

Lily sighed, "I suppose. Though look at Black, his family are nutters and he didn't mirror what they became."

"Mark my words Lily," Dorcas warned, "You'll see Selwyn's true colours. Just you wait."


	3. Chapter III: Voldemort A History

_**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, and feel free to drop a review in, feedback is greatly appreciated._

**Kenzieloveify: **_Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and don't feel I'm rambling too much :) I also prefer stories with longer chapters, the more to read the better. As for Sonja, I hope this chapter gives you a little more insight on her thought's and feelings. Hope you like it, and thank you for taking the time to review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Voldemort; A History**

The first week back at Hogwarts was always a scattered affair. Most students still lulled with the remnants of summer holiday laziness, and rather than get back to their schoolwork, conversations would be of summer activities, where they had gone on holiday, how lovely their new haircuts looked, how their families were doing and so on.

In recent times, however, the innocence of a summer holiday had long been forgotten. Topics of discussion took a darker route, talk of events currently holding the wizarding world under a looming cloud of worry, sadness and fear was now the norm. It almost seemed a lifetime ago, the chatter of summer. It wasn't until events became public, that Hogwarts began to hear of He Who Must Not Be Named – or You Know Who if your conversation was in a hurry.

On the morning of the 2nd August, 1972, an incident occurred that changed these topics of conversation on Hogwarts' first week back henceforth. Seventeen muggles in a small village near Somerset were brutally tortured and killed by an unknown group of people. The muggle news reported a gas explosion, wiping out several houses and killing anyone within a certain radius. A day of mourning was given by those who knew them, those lost listed in the newspaper the next morning, and a piece on detecting gas leaks was written to further warn people of the dangers of the 'silent killer'.

Yet within the wizarding world, the whispers began. Already, there were murmurs of a dark force, a collective group of witches and wizards openly showing their disdain for muggles, and any witches and wizards associated with muggles. Every so often a piece would appear in the Daily Prophet, strange behaviour in small villages, congregations of magical folk protesting outside the Ministry of Magic, known muggle-born's jeered at in the street.

In rebuke, several witches and wizards spoke out, condemning the behaviour of anyone who mocked their fellow magical beings simply on heritage. It wasn't long before these people too, were taunted – labelled blood traitors. And so the great debate of blood purity began.

Long before action was taken, the man who would become the most feared Wizard of their generation had already begun his work. By 1968, the man stepped forth, like know one who had been seen before. He named himself Lord Voldemort, and declared open war upon muggle-born's 'threatening the very magic that flows within our veins'. The Prophet ran feature after feature on the man, some voicing their support, others critical of his beliefs. The man's following grew, more and more witches and wizards spoke of the filth of the wizarding world, some going as far as to eradicate the muggles and keep Britain a strictly magical country – though these reports were unfounded.

As time went on, the debate grew. Supporters vs. detractors, small scuffles breaking out between those for and against, Lord Voldemort's cries for a pure-blood elite growing louder and louder. The Ministry was forced to choose a side, ultimately denouncing Lord Voldemort and any who chose to support his ideals. Those against demanded he be arrested to stop the spread of propaganda. And it was then, that the 2nd of August came.

A group of Voldemort's followers, in the dead of the night, attacked and killed the muggles. The attack was a warning, a sign of what was to come should the wizarding world continue to oppose Voldemort. The Ministry was forced to see this man as a true threat; Aurors were sent to discover who had committed the crime, checks on all who had openly supported Voldemort before the incident were carried out. Particularly, old wizarding pure blood families were brought into the Ministry, quizzed on what they knew about the attack. Seventeen muggles was all it took for war to begin.

Since that day, a day that seemed so long ago, the war had grown. By 1973, attacks on muggle born's had begun, 1975, attacks on blood traitors. Families were torn apart because of their beliefs, others targeted because of things they could not control, parentage, blood status, and the Ministry fell into disarray.

The Death Eaters, a well known group of Voldemort's elite, waged war on the Ministry. Whispers of traitors working high up in the government, a flurry of rumours that those prominent pure blooded families were behind attacks and disappearances; people once held in high regard slinking into the shadows, whereabouts and wrong doings unknown.

The house of Slytherin, the house that nurtured Lord Voldemort himself, became what many saw as a training camp for future Death Eaters. The majority of students being pure blood, their families coming under scrutiny by those who opposed Lord Voldemort, the rivalries started so long ago by the founders themselves came with full force.

The brave Gryffindors openly attacked their Slytherin counterparts, the wise Ravenclaws spoke of their disgust, and the humble Hufflepuff's wondered where they had all gone so wrong.

And the Slytherins? For the most part, many maintained their support for the cause, the beliefs of their parents and grandparents ground within them so deep, there was no changing their minds. Though that was not to say, that there weren't a handful, who decided to take a different path.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sonja,<em>

_I am glad to hear your sixth year has started well. The year will be difficult, but I have no doubts that you will sail through your NEWT's and do extremely well. _

_Your father sends his love, he's been away on quite a bit of business lately. Sarlic has taken to joining him, he has been offered a position within your fathers department, for which we are both extremely proud. We will be holding a celebration over Christmas, it has been quite some time since we held a gathering at the town house, and such a long time since you have seen some of your brother's friends and families._

_Keep to your prefect duties, I have faith you will become quite the strong Head Girl, and please ensure you do not get into anymore fights with the Gryffindors, my dear, they are not worth your time._

_Send my love to Vivienne and the girls,_

_Love Mum._

Sonja smiled lightly at the letter in her hands, folding it neatly and placing it in the drawer beside her. Her mother was a wonderful woman; strong, refined, so elegant and revered by her friends. She, like her father, came from an old pure blooded family, and held the same regards as her fellows, but did so with a beautiful grace that made it difficult to dislike her, even if Sonja did not wholly agree.

Leaning back into her pillow, Sonja twirled a strand of reddish brown hair around her finger, tapping her foot lightly. The girls were still attending lessons, Sonja usually spent her frees in the library; however she was a little reluctant to venture there having seen several Gryffindors making their way in that general direction. Whilst she could somewhat stand Lily Evans; Meadowes, Potter and Black could quite easily send her into a frenzied anger with simply a dirty look.

The old Gryffindor-Slytherin quarry had long become a staple within Hogwarts. Their hatred stemmed from years of bad mouthing, judging one another and simply taking other students words when it came to discussions of them. Whilst Sonja had never had too much of a problem, she had had her fair share of run in's with certain Gryffindors.

Namely, Potter and Black, who had in recent times declared themselves Lord of Gryffindor, upholding the dim-witted bravery and 'act before you think' attitude most Gryffindors held. Not that she was singled out; Sonja could count on one hand the amount of Slytherins who had escaped Potter and Blacks punishments simply for being a Slytherin. Though Snape bore the brunt of it, mainly due to Potters obsession with Lily Evans, Black never failed on an opportunity to hex a Slytherin, male or female, older or younger.

It seemed quite strange that so long ago, Sonja and Black were small five year olds, pottering around the town house garden whilst their parents drank tea and made idle chatter. So long ago since they showed each other their magical abilities for the first time, so long ago since they declared themselves best friends forever.

All that had changed the moment Black had been sorted into Gryffindor, and Sonja into Slytherin. Whilst people like Lily Evans and Snape maintained their friendship for awhile, Sonja and Black had become enemies from day one. She knew it was Potter's influence, knew it was the _Gryffindor way_, and she would be lying to say that it hadn't hurt. But that was a long time ago now, times had changed and people had moved on.

With a bored sigh, Sonja lifted herself from her bed and opened the pristine trunk at the foot of her bed. Sorting through her various trinkets kept inside the trunk, she found what she was looking for; a battered old photo album. She smiled lightly to herself, and traced the curved gold script on the front cover.

_Honéur Du Selwyn_

Gently opening the album, she smiled lightly at the family portrait covering the first page. The perfect pure blood family. Her father, straight backed and important, his long nose tilted and a pompous look upon his face. Dressed in the finest wizarding attire, she noted he had not changed a bit. Next to him, her mother sat, a graceful smile lighting up her refined beauty. Her reddish brown hair fell in ringlets to her shoulders, and she too exuded importance. Sarlic stood by his mother's right side, one hand placed on her shoulder. His similarities to their father had become more pronounced over the years, particularly since he had left school. His dark hair was curled, like their mothers, and his eyes were dark and deep like hers.

Nestled between her mother and father, a twelve year old Sonja sat. She had not changed much, but to Sonja, she was unrecognisable. The twinkle in her eyes had long gone, the bright smile and the careless laughter. So much had changed, yet at a glance, she was exactly the same.

The next pages will filled with the same staged portraits. Extended family, her grandmothers and grand fathers before they passed, aunts and uncles and cousins she barely remembered. All shared the Selwyn traits, all were walking the same path.

Coming to the fifth page, Sonja's eyes widened slightly, and she let out a derisive snort.

As her mind cast back to the memory of that photo, staring back at her was her eleven year old self standing next to none other than Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 1st, 1970<strong>_

_Sonja tugged at her little purple dress, scrunching her nose distastefully at the array of frills and lace she bore. She'd never had much patience for frills, but her mother insisted on dressing her in the finest fashion available for young witches._

"_Sonja, stop fussing," her mother's stern voice sounded from beside her. Adelina Selwyn was a striking woman. Tall, dark eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul, a regal air about her. She herself was dressed in the finest dress robes available to be bought, handmade and very expensive. _

_A bit of a waste in Sonja's opinion._

"_Sorry Mother," Sonja exhaled quietly, spotting her father and dutifully joking and mingling with the other men at the party, her brother shadowing him with unwavering awe. The women were chatting on the large sofas about trivial things Sonja had no interest in. She watched her mother drift over to them, her controlled tinkle of a laugh mixing in with theirs. Sonja sighed again, thoroughly unable to place herself anywhere._

"_You as bored as me?"_

_Sonja started at a voice behind her. She turned to see a rather bored looking boy with dark hair and a haughty expression. He peered at her through soft grey eyes, a slight smirk playing about his lips._

_Sonja quirked an eyebrow, "Isn't this your party?"_

_The boy barked a laugh, and leant against the wall, "It's in my honour, really it's just a get together for those lot," he jerked his head over to the group of men guffawing at some story, "I doubt I've even been mentioned once."_

_Sonja smiled wryly, "Happy Birthday then."_

_The boy laughed again, "First of the night. I'm Sirius Black," he held his hand out as he had been taught to, and Sonja shook it lightly. _

"_Sonja Selwyn," she nodded towards her mother, "I was told to stay out of sight until my mother called of me."_

_For some reason, Sirius' eyes darkened. He nodded shortly._

"_I'd best leave you be then," he smiled quickly and disappeared through a wooden door. Sonja frowned; she'd quite enjoyed having someone to talk to._

"_Sonja!"_

_She cringed at her mother's screech, and shoulders slumped, she headed to see her mother._

"_As you can see she is quite a sight," Sonja's mother was saying to the other women present, "Many have remarked of her beauty even at a young age."_

_A short, stout woman nodded, wild grey flyaway hair looking akin to a birds nest, "She is well built Adelina, she should meet Evan."_

_Adelina smirked, "I'm afraid she has been offered already," she glanced at a tall, stern looking woman, who too was smirking, "The joining of these families will be a blessed occasion."_

_Sonja fought the roll of her eyes, and plastered a fake smile to her face._

"_Shall we get him in?"_

"_Sirius!" screeched the wild looking woman. Sonja cringed at the sound, wondering why, it seemed, all of these women sounded like some sort of injured cat when they called of their children. She craned her neck to search the crowd for Sirius, quite eager to perhaps strike up another conversation with someone who seemed halfway normal. She spotted him sauntering his way over to the crowd of women, a slightly smaller, similar looking boy tugging at his sleeve._

"_Not now Reg," Sonja heard Sirius hiss, and the small boy bowed his head, his lip quivering as Sirius shrugged him off and bowed politely to the women._

"_He is __splendid__, Walburga. What a fine man he will turn out to be," gushed one of the women, waving a large ornate fan in front of her face._

"_All the traits of a Black," nodded another woman. Sirius rolled his eyes, though going unnoticed by the women, who were still gushing over his good looks and pure blooded stature._

"_They will make a fine couple."_

_Both Sonja and Sirius coughed and sputtered. __Couple__?_

_The pair stared incredulously at their mothers, mouths gaping. Surely not, surely this was some kind of joke._

"_Once they have turned 17, Sirius in November and Sonja the following June, we plan for them to marry. It will be a quiet affair, of course. Orion has lined Sirius up with a position within the Ministry, more to build connections – of course he does not need the money. Grimmauld Place will pass to them," Walburga smiled a cold smile to the pair of children, "To continue the good name of Black."_

_Sonja had since dashed off, excusing herself to use the loo. She sat, knees drawn up to her chest resting against a wall on the third floor of Grimmauld Place. Of course, she knew she would someday be paired off to someone her parents had chosen, but she didn't think it would be so soon, and if she was honest, she had hoped her parents may have changed their mind. _

_Silly, of course. Her parents believed strongly in tradition, what was their will, was their way. She groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes slowly. _

_Footsteps sounded, but Sonja kept her eyes closed, hoping it was someone looking for the bathroom. She frowned as she felt someone slide down the wall next to her, and opened one eye squinting to see who it was. She spotted messy black hair and a sullen expression, and opened her eyes fully._

"_Well.. That was interesting," Sirius started, running his small hands over his face. Sonja glanced away from the young boy and nodded._

"_Indeed."_

_Beside her, Sirius shuffled, "Suppose it could've been worse."_

"_Oh?" Sonja questioned, "And just how is that?"_

_Sirius grinned cheekily, "You could've ended up with Reg."_

_Sonja rolled her eyes, fighting a smile, and sighed, "Quite frankly, I'd always hoped I'd be able to choose whom I married myself," she turned to face Sirius, who was nodding in agreement, "I mean, I'm ten, I bet other ten year olds haven't met their future husband."_

"_Not a lot we can do," Sirius shrugged, "Maybe it'll change in a few years."_

_Sonja snorted, "Have you met my father?"_

_Sirius laughed, "Probably exactly the same as mine. Well, no use sulking – never know what the future holds."_

_Sirius jumped to his feet, and scarpered off down the corridor without so much as a backwards glance. Sonja exhaled loudly, and pushed herself to her feet._

"_I think we do," she whispered sadly, dusting her hands and following in Sirius' direction._

* * *

><p>Sonja tossed the photo album back in her trunk, squeezing her eyes shut after the assault of memories long since forgotten began to fade.<p>

Of course, upon Sirius' sorting into Gryffindor, her father ended the betrothal and sought to find Sonja a new partner. However, around this time he was first introduced to the man who would become Lord Voldemort, and the promising of his daughter to another man was all but forgotten.

Sonja's destiny lay elsewhere, now.

It was strange to think that at some point in their lives, Sonja and Sirius' fates had been so closely intertwined. What was even stranger was that the memory of that conversation had been at a point in her life when she was truly happy and carefree – and she had not felt like that since.

Muffled voices sounded from outside the dormitory door, and Sonja quickly shut her trunk. Shaking her head and plastering a bored expression to her face, she watched as Vivienne and Alecto barrelled through the door complaining about the latest essay dictated by a highly detested professor.


	4. Chapter IV: Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K Rowling._

**Ashleyyyyy:** Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**Hogsmeade  
><strong>

The first Hogsmeade weekend fell on the third week of term. Nothing of great importance had happened in the first three weeks. The Gryffindor-Slytherin partnerships in Defence had ended without serious injury, unless you counted Dorcas Meadowes losing her marbles and chucking a book at Vivienne during the last lesson. Sonja found herself falling back into her usual routine, and it felt as though she had never left the castle that had long ago become her second home.

The ever present threat of NEWT's were a constant, their professors mentioned them no less than three times a lesson. Whether they were scare tactics to ensure the students studied, or they really were ridiculously difficult, Sonja didn't know. All she knew was that if she heard the words 'NEWT's are important' once more, she'd do a Meadowes and toss a book at the poor professor who dared to utter them.

Sonja was looking forward to Hogsmeade. She enjoyed wandering around the small village, be it with her friends or the occasional date, she liked the simplicity and raw magic of the village, the little cottages nestled between cheery stores and pretty cafes. The Three Broomsticks served some of the tastiest food she'd ever had, and the Shrieking Shack fascinated her to no end.

Saturdays Hogsmeade visit rolled around, and Sonja spent the morning helping Viv and Irvina choose outfits for their upcoming dates. Alecto had been banned from the visit for attacking a Ravenclaw seventh year – what had happened and why, Sonja didn't know. All she knew that it was enough to warrant a personal ban from the headmaster himself. Then again, even Sonja knew Alecto could be a nasty piece of work when need be.

Sonja had agreed to meet up, albeit with a little reluctance, with Mulciber and Avery at dinnertime. Then again, that was nothing new. She and Mulciber had been cool towards one another ever since fifth year, she remained civil to her fellow Slytherin simply for the fact he shared the same friends as she did – and Sonja detested awkwardness and unnecessary drama.

She would spend the morning wandering around the village herself, probably run into Snape tailing Evans as always, hopefully not come up against Potter and his band of merry morons and maybe do a spot of shopping if she had the time.

"Red or blue?" Vivienne held up two ridiculously short skirts completely unfitting for late September's weather and cocked her head to the side.

Sonja shook her head with a smile, and pointed to the blue, pulling on a purple jumper and smoothing down her hair. Even when she didn't have a date, she still liked to make herself look nice, her mother's habits had rubbed off on her it seemed.

"Bloody Dumbledore," Alecto hissed from the other side of the room, "Idiotic Muggle loving old codger."

"Learn to behave yourself then, Carrow," Vivienne smirked, popping a pair of strappy platforms to her feet, "I told you that temper would get you into trouble one of these days."

Alecto sneered at her friend, kicking a book that had been haphazardly strewn on the floor, "Vickers had it coming. Filthy little Mudblood."

Sonja bit her tongue, a strange urge to slap Alecto rising up in her chest. And then, the all consuming confusion that came with why she was reacting this way, when such things were a well known norm.

"It's your own fault," Vivienne fluffed up her hair in the mirror and pouted, "Don't get me wrong, I can't stand Vickers, I mean really has the girl never heard of a straightening spell? But you hit her in broad daylight, it's your own stupidity."

Irvina pranced into the room, wearing a pale pink dress that strongly reminded Sonja of a stick of candyfloss, "You impressed Mulciber," she wiggled her eyebrows, "He's been after Vickers ever since she beat him in that Defence quiz."

Alecto flushed a little and turned away from the group of smirking girls. Vivienne preened herself once more, winking at her reflection and turning to Sonja, "Any particular reason you're going alone, dearest?"

Sonja sat down on her bed, pulling on a pair of socks, and shrugged, "Couldn't really be bothered with company," she stretched out her legs and yawned, "In all honesty I could use the extra time in bed, I'm shattered."

"Poor little prefect," Irvina grinned cheekily, "Running yourself into the ground as always."

Sonja stuck her tongue out, "I have high aspirations, what can I say. Unlike you bunch of slackers."

Irvina rolled her eyes with a smile, and stood up, "Right, I'm off. I'll catch up with you lot later."

Alecto grunted in annoyance, "Think I'll go terrorise some second years," a malicious glint appeared in her eye, "I haven't hassled them since last year, I feel like I have with drawl symptoms."

Sonja fought a frown, but said nothing. It was pointless to try and stop Alecto Carrow once her mind was set on something, especially hexing defenceless second years.

Once Viv and the girls had set off to their respective destinations, Sonja found herself wandering the lonely path down to the village, relishing in the peace and quiet found before the bigger crowd made their way down.

* * *

><p>Once in the village, Sonja wandered idly through the growing number of students. Usually, their mindless chatter would annoy her to no end, but today she felt in quite good spirits, and so the buzz of gossiping students didn't bother her as much.<p>

She spotted Snape standing alone outside of Scrivenshafts, his lanky hair half covering his face and his shoulders hunched. In recent years he had taken to hanging around with Avery, Mulciber and a few of the older students, but Sonja always got the feeling he preferred his own company – at least he did since Evans ditched him.

"Severus," Sonja greeted courteously as she reached him.

"Selwyn," Snape nodded his usually greeting. Sonja offered a smile.

"Not with Mulciber and the rest?"

Snape shook his head, his unwashed hair swinging slightly. Whilst Sonja saw Snape as sort of a friend, she had to agree with the rest of her fellow students' thoughts on his personal hygiene.

He seemed distracted. His eyes were fixated somewhere past Sonja's shoulder, and she turned slowly to see what had fascinated him so.

Lily Evans.

James Potter.

In Hogsmeade together.

"Oh," realisation dawned on her, and she shot a sympathetic look to Snape. Whilst she understood Evans' reasons for ending her friendship with Snape, Sonja couldn't help but feel sorry for the pathetic form every now and then. After all, no body deserved a broken heart.

"Didn't know they were together," she said conversationally, her eyes trained on Snape's reaction. Snape merely shrugged.

"Not like I care. If she's idiotic enough to go after someone like _him_, she isn't worth my time."

He was lying, that was plain to see. The bitter note in his voice didn't help either. Sonja sighed, and patted Snape lightly on the shoulder.

"Probably only speaking because Meadowes is going out with Lupin, friends by default."

He grunted, but did not reply. Sonja rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand, wiping it on her robes discretely.

"Well, I'll leave you be," and without a response, Sonja turned and wandered up the high street.

An hour and half of meandering later, and Sonja found herself on the path to the Shrieking Shack. There weren't many students who ventured up here. Sometimes Potter and co. could be found sneaking around, and a few Slytherin boys would sometimes lure younger students up to scare them, but that was about it. The shack was generally avoided due to the rumours of violent spirits inhabiting his dilapidated walls.

"Sirius Black you have to be the most idiotic, disgusting male ever to have walked this planet, I hope you rot in hell!"

Sonja snorted, "Couldn't agree more," she mumbled under her breath, fighting to keep a straight face when a pretty blonde stormed past with a face like thunder. Sirius was lounging a few feet further up the path, his expression one of upmost boredom.

"S'matter Black? Pawing too far up the skirt again?"

Even from a distance she could see his scowl, and she relished in it. Despite her loathe for the annoying Gryffindor , the chance to wind him up a bit was too much to pass up, and rarely did she catch him alone to do so.

"Piss off Selwyn, just because no one would touch you with a ten foot wand."

"Oooo, clever Black, that was clever," Sonja stopped a few metres away from the dark haired teenager, a malicious grin spread across her face, "Not quite as brainlessly witty, but I'll let you off."

"Where's your cronies? Off for a shag behind the Hog's Head, or have they run out of blokes?"

Sonja snorted, "Probably, but someone has to entertain all the exes of your conquests. Mind you they might be busy now, seems you can't keep a girl for more than an hour."

Black rolled his eyes and kicked a stone near his foot, a thoroughly sulky expression on his face, "What do you want Selwyn, other than a good hexing?"

Sonja tilted her head in mock thought, taking several slow steps towards Black, "Can't a girl have a quiet walk alone without you harassing them?"

Black snorted, "As if. Be on your merry way then, think I saw Rosier head up there. I'm sure he's willing to have a crack at you, he looked quite bored."

"Har har," Sonja glanced around with a frown, "Where's Potter and the rest of your harpies?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Black, surely your mother taught you how to make small talk."

"Shut it Selwyn."

"Or have you been kicked out so long you've forgotten everything she taught you? Not that it matters, Reg is filling your shoes just fine - "

"I said shut UP!" Black whipped out his wand and strode forward, grabbing Sonja by the shoulder and pinning it to her throat. Her heart began to race, her eyes wide and breathing heavy. Even she wasn't stupid enough to think she could out-duel Sirius Black.

"Not so tough without your mates skulking about, are you," he smirked menacingly, and for a moment, Sonja saw the Black in him.

"What's the matter Black, family a sore subject?"

She shouldn't have said it. Even then, in the moment, she knew that. But Merlin be damned, she would not back down to him. Within seconds, her wand was out, and the pair were firing curses at one another.

"BLACK! SELWYN!"

Despite the obvious screech of Professor Drone, Sonja kept firing. Jets of red and blue collided, gold sparks flying around the pair. Black was a blur to her. And angry blur that had to be dealt with.

"ENOUGH!"

Sonja's wand flew from her hand, and peripherally she noticed Black's wand do the same. Drone marched towards the pair, nostrils flared and eyes flashing.

"My office, the pair of you."

Neither moved. Their eyes met and the hatred between the two crackled in the air.

"NOW!"

* * *

><p>"One week of sodding detention, because I effing well defended myself!"<p>

"Let it out dear," Viv patted Sonja's arm gently, though her attention was focused on the magazine in front of her, "It's a conspiracy, Drone's just pissed 'cause he didn't get Head of House last year."

"And do you _know_ what the little berk did? Laughed! Thought it was hilarious. Banned from the next _three_ Hogsmeade visits. Acted as if he didn't care!"

Alecto, lying flat on her stomach next to Viv, propped herself up on her elbows, "We'll sort him out. Arrogant little traitor's had it coming for years."

Sonja hissed, sounding akin to an angry cat, "Oh I'll sort him out alright, pompous little git. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if he planned the whole thing. It isn't _my_ fault he's so tetchy about his family. I didn't blow my top when he was calling Viv and Irv _slag's_."

"Probably 'cause it's true," Alecto sniggered, diving out of the way when Viv aimed a slap at her.

"I prefer _generous_ with my affections," the blonde sniffed, "Honestly Sonja, we'll get him back, him and his precious little boyfriends."

"Meadowes looked right proud of herself," Irvina emerged from the bathroom, rubbing an expensive looking face cream onto her cheeks, "Should've _seen_ the smirk on her face."

Vivienne's eyes darkened, "She's about three dirty looks away from a slap, that one. I saw her in Hogsmeade latching onto Lupin soon as she saw me. So desperate."

Sonja exhaled loudly, and flopped back onto her bed with a soft _thump_, "I hate him."

Vivienne moved beside her friend and patted the top of her head, "There there, we'll get Avery and Mulciber to teach him a lesson."

"I'll do it myself," Sonja spat, "Those two gallumps can barely tell the right end of a wand."

The girls chuckled amongst themselves, and Sonja smiled for the first time that day, "Anyway, how was your date with Hector?"

"Fabulous," Vivienne fanned herself with a dazed smile, "Copped a feel of that body, my word ladies, I swear he had an eight pack."

"Kirk was a right old bore," Irvina said with a huff, "Kept talking about Avery and how he _wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him_," she rolled her eyes, "How he ended up in Slytherin, I'll never know."

Sonja waggled her eyebrows, "Well, Avery has fancied a crack at you since third year," she shrieked when Irvina tossed a pillow at her, "Come on Yaxley, put the poor lad out of his misery."

Irvina shook her head resolutely, "I most certainly will not, terrible kisser."

"Oh ho!" Vivienne dived on Irvina, "And when did _this_ happen?"

For what it was worth, Irvina blushed, "Over the summer, his family came over ."

The girls 'oooo'd', and Irvina buried her face in a pillow.

"What did they come over for?" asked Alecto.

Irvina glanced around, as if making sure no one was hiding in the corners, "Well, his father wanted a word with my brother," she leant in closer to the girls, "He's just left Hogwarts so.. well, you know."

Sonja's expression darkened, and she felt the sudden urge to leave the room. she'd heard rumours, rumours that the older pure blooded children were being called upon, but to actually hear it out loud?

"So they're actually recruiting?" Alecto asked with wide, excitable eyes, "I wonder if Amycus will be visited."

"Probably," Viv nodded, "Mind you, you won't catch me signing up -"

A bubble of hope rose in Sonja's chest, and her gaze snapped quickly to Vivienne.

"- I mean, that's the lads job, isn't it? I have more important things to do, find myself a rich little man and the like. Of course I support it one hundred percent."

The bubble exploded so quickly, Sonja almost heard the _pop_. She sighed inaudibly, and leant back into the pillows piled upon her bed.

"I'll be signing up," Alecto announced loudly.

"That's 'cause you can't get a bloke," Irvina smirked, cackling loudly as Alecto made a dive for her, "I'm only having a lend, you'd be more suited to a life of action."

"What about you Sonja," Viv asked, twirling a strand of blonde hair around a perfectly manicured finger, "Do you want the bad kind of action, or the _good_ kind," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Forcing a laugh, Sonja shook her head, "Whatever my old Dad wants, I suppose."

The topic of conversation then changed, and the girls chatted about the state of dress some of the girls had attempted at Hogsmeade, focusing particularly on Mary MacDonald's supposedly _awful_ platforms. Sonja fell into her own musings, quietly contemplating Irvina's revelation.

So they were recruiting, quietly it seemed. So far the world knew the older generation were all on board, but the younger pure bloods were being called up too now. With a wave of sickness, she wondered if Sarlic's 'business' with her father had anything to do with it; it was probable. Her father was one of the Dark Lord's biggest supporters, and Sarlic would do anything to please their father.

The sound of the girls voices drowned out, and Sonja gnawed on her lip. If Sarlic was to be recruited, most likely so would she.

Could she support the Dark Lord? Could she fight a war for him? Could she _kill_ for him?

The answer was simple, and quick.

No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. And it wasn't because of morals, or conscience. It was simply because at the end of the day, she did not agree with what the Dark Lord had started. She did not believe magical blood was any different because of parentage. Magic was magic, and they were all the same.

With a frightening realisation, she wondered how she would get out of it. Her parents would expect her to at least openly support the Dark Lord. It was all good and well keeping quiet at school, but when she entered the real world? How long could she hide her true alliances?

She glanced over to Vivienne, and Alecto and Irvina. When had it all changed? When had they gone from bright eyed school girls to would-be warriors? Their time at Hogwarts was nearing an end, and Sonja had a feeling that within a matter of months, their lives would be changed forever.

She had to find a way out.


End file.
